Twin Fun
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Little Hikaru and Kaoru have some fun because they're bored. *Five-year-old based universe*
1. Bathtime

**Hey guys! This is my first OHSHC fic! I'm so happy with it, it's too cute! Enjoy~**

"Kaoru! Stop it!" Hikaru laughed, sloshing the mud back at his younger twin.

"Never!" Kaoru giggled, rolling the toy beach car into Hikaru's leg. The boys had been taken outside that morning to play and enjoy the fresh air at the consent of their mother. It had apparently rained over night, resulting in a very muddy backyard that seemed perfect to the little boys.

As Hikaru stood to jump on his brother, their mother walked out onto the deck. She gasped, "Boys! What in the world are you doing?" she ran down the steps as fast her high heels would allow, "Hikaru don't you dare touch your brother!" she fussed, lifting the older up and holding him away from herself.

"Mommaaaaaaa," Kaoru whined. Why did she pick up Hikaru first? It wasn't fair! He reached up, gripping at the air with tears in his eyes. Hikaru reached down to his twin, trying to catch his hands.

"No, Hikaru. Kaoru, sweetie, come on, you two need a bath." Mrs. Hitachiin grabbed his wrist and yanked the younger up to a standing position.

"No fai'…" Kaoru whined. Hikaru was placed down beside him.

"Happy, now?" their mother asked. They both nodded.

* * *

The maids drew the bath for the boys while their mother got them out new clothes, fussing about them ruining her newly designed rain jackets. Hikaru and Kaoru sat cross-legged on the sink in the bathroom watching the water. One of the maids faced them, taking their muddy clothes off and dunking them into the water. The door was shut behind them.

"This sucks…" Hikaru complained, crossing his arms. Kaoru nodded before sinking nose-deep into the water. "We wasn't even doin' nothing wrong!" the older continued. Kaoru opened his eyes to show he was still listening. "Stupid Momma just HAD to come outside…" Hikaru smacked the surface of the water, splashing Kaoru's head.

"Hika!" Kaoru yelped. He bolted up into a sitting position to effectively splash his twin back. Soon, a splashing war erupted. They laughed and splashed and shoved, soaking the surrounding floor just as much as themselves. Kaoru scooped up bubbles and mashed them all over his face before turning to Hikaru. "Roar!" he called before tackling Hikaru down.

The maids ran in after hearing all the commotion to see the two little boys giggling as Hikaru 'styled' Kaoru's hair. "Sit still, Kaoru!" Hikaru whined to his giggly younger brother. The women had no idea what had happened, but they decided the twins had bathed long enough on their own…

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down at the coffee table in the living room with their lunches. They watched cartoons and laughed and quoted with the characters. As they finished, little Kaoru leaned against his brother, sleep beginning to take him over. Hikaru looked down and giggled through his last bite of his cupcake before dragging them up onto the couch. Kaoru snuggled up against his twin and Hikaru hugged the other boy closer.

"G'nigh', Hika." Kaoru mumbled into his twin's chest.

" 'Night, Kaoru." Hikaru pecked the top of Kaoru's head as he drifted off to sleep. Their mother came in and saw them asleep. She smiled and got a blanket out, throwing it up and gently laying it over her sons. They were so sweet together.

**There seriously isn't enough little!Ouran to go around. This is adorable and sweet and cute and a;lskdjf;lka;lskdjf!1! Yeah, I said it.**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Should I make another chapter of this? If you think so, leave some ideas for me to work with!**


	2. A New Game

**Here's my second chapter! I appreciate the reviews, you don't know much I just geek-out when I get reviews…I scare my family…**

**ANYWAY, this next chapter is based on RoxSor's idea she gave me! Enjoy~!**

It was early one autumn morning; most of the house was still asleep. That is, except for two devilish twin 5-year-olds. Hikaru and Kaoru climbed out of their shared bed and scurried around, trying to find something to pass the time. They knew they were the only ones up because there was no other noise in the house but each other's breathing. Hikaru noticed a marker on their little plastic desk. The older twin picked it up. An evil, fun idea popped into his head.

"Hey, Kaoru? Wanna play a new game?" He waved the black marker at his brother, who wore the same wicked grin. Kaoru nodded, shuffling quickly out the bedroom door with his brother hot on his heels. They peeked into the maids' quarters quietly and shuffled to the first one's bedside. Hikaru popped the top off the marker, making short, quick strokes across her cheek. It took everything the twins had to contain their laughter as a puppy appeared on her face. Kaoru took the marker, adding the only bad word he knew to her forehead: _"stupid," _along with a smiley-face.

They moved from maid-to-maid, marking each one with different patterns. They finished the last one and stood in confusion on what their next move should be. "What now, Hika?" Kaoru asked in a whisper. Hikaru shrugged before it hit him. He beamed, quickly muttering his plan in his twin's ear. Kaoru's eyes widened and his devilish grin surfaced with a nod.

* * *

The pair snuck into their mother's room, silently shutting the door behind themselves. Hikaru was the first to crawl up their mom's expansive bed. Kaoru was pulled up and they both sat criss-cross-apple-sauce next to their mother's sleeping form. "We gotta be _eeeeextra _quiet, Kao." Hikaru whispered matter-of-factly. Kaoru nodded, snatching the marker from his older twin and handing him the cap. The younger began drawing on his mom's face a small bunny. Then he added a few flowers. Then a gnome. Then Hikaru took the marker and began his own doodle of a pig in mud. They tried their hardest to contain their laughter, but it finally beat them at adding _"oink oink!"_ beside the pig.

Now, when I say that Mrs. Hitachiin was mad when she woke, I mean she was _mad. _She was passed mad; she was _infuriated. _"BOYS!" she yelled, sitting up and causing the twins to topple over in surprise. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screeched. Her face was flaming and her eyes dilated in fury and for once, it took a lot of strength for the boys to not start crying.

But, they held their poker faces, responding in unison to her question with a simple "We were bored."

There was a sudden scream from the maids' quarters; soon it was a chorus of maids telling each other about the drawings on them. Hikaru unnoticeably held his palm out for a high-five he received from Kaoru.

"I will deal with you two later…" Mrs. Hitachiin said, plopping down on the floor and running to go help the other women.

"She'll forget." Kaoru said when he knew she was out of earshot.

"Yep. She always forgets."

**Take that last line to mean whatever you want. It could be taken as a funny line like I'm saying their mother is just forgetful or it could be taken in a totally serious manner like that's the reason they thought everyone else was an idiot until they joined the Host Club. Whatever you want to think.**

**Review and tell me what you thought! If you have any ideas for what the twins should do, leave it in a review. Also, I'm toying with the idea starting one of these **_**later**_** for Haruhi. This would come in, like, two months because I have so much crap I'm doing. Not to mention school. **


	3. Sick Day

**So I got bored in Biology the other day and wrote the next chapter of this. Poor Kaoru…**

Kaoru sniffled, letting out a groan before coughing up mucus. He felt icky. And Hikaru couldn't sleep with him last night because of his sickness. The older twin suddenly came in, trudging over to his normal side of the bed and climbing up beside his brother.

"How's ya feeling, Kao?" Hikaru asked softly.

"Ugh…my head hurts…" Kaoru sniffled again. Hikaru looked concernedly at his brother, not sure what he could do help.

"Kaoru, medicine time." One of the maids called as she came in.

"Nooo…!" I dun' want it!" Kaoru whined, throwing the covers over his head.

"Your mommy is the one that said you need to take it, Kaoru." The maid said in a monotone voice. She handed him the dreaded syrup and forced him to down the so-NOT-cherry-flavored medicine.

"Yuuuuckyyyyyyyy!" he groaned out, taking his ginger ale to hopefully wash the disgusting syrup down. The maid left the twins to go do whatever else Mrs. Hitachiin wanted. Once Kaoru was sure she was gone he began kicking around and shaking his head, doing anything he could to truly get rid of that horrible taste in his mouth.

"Kaoru! Calm down! You'll feel worse!" Hikaru calmed his twin and made him lay back down.

Kaoru groaned sleepily, rolling over and grumbling into the pillow, "It tasted nasty, Hika…" Hikaru scooted closer to run his fingers through the younger's hair gently to lull him to sleep. Slowly, Kaoru gave into the dream world and soft snores.

* * *

When the younger twin awoke, he was alone. "Hika…?" he called before coughing. "Hika? …Hikaru!" Kaoru jumped down, stumbling only once, and ran out of the room to find his brother. He found the older on the couch watching TV with a cookie in his hand. "HIKARU!" Kaoru surged toward the copy of himself, hugging him close. "I woke up and you wasn't there! You scared me!" Kaoru whined, his coughs interrupting his scold.

"Sorry, Kaoru, Momma told me I had to let you sleep or you'd not get better." Hikaru explained. Kaoru's expression lightened in relief.

"S'ok, Hikaru." Kaoru hugged his twin once more. Hikaru smiled until he was interrupted by a small cough.

"_Oh no…_" they said in unison.

**So yeah, preductive day in Biology I guess…just not for the actual class…no wonder I have a B in there…**


	4. Don't Let the Bed Bugs Bite

**I really should be getting ready for bed…BUT I DUN' WANNA!**

"_And they were never seen agaaaaaaaain…"_ the movie faded out, leaving only a scene of the creepy dark woods for viewers to guess about behind. Kaoru rolled his eyes, hopping down from the couch to get his sippy-cup off the counter.

"KAORU!" Hikaru jumped down as well, clinging to his twin like his life depended on it. Why did he let Kaoru convince him this movie was going to be funny?! The younger boy jolted forward suddenly, the addition of another him offsetting his balance.

"Hika, it was just a movie. C'mon, let's go ta bed…" Kaoru took his twin's hand and they walked to their share bedroom. The maids helped them change into pajamas and made sure they had brushed their teeth before tossing them onto the bed.

"Good night, boys. Don't let the bedbugs bite." The maids said in unison. They shut the door, leaving the two in total darkness save for the little moonlight that came through the window.

Hikaru grabbed his stuffed elephant and snuggled closer to Kaoru, not wanting to be near the edge of the bed. Kaoru huffed when he felt his brother's breath tickle his neck. "Hika…scoot ova'…" he mumbled, rolling the other way.

"But…the monsters…" Hikaru whispered as if the monsters could hear him and would snatch him quicker for knowing their plan.

"There's no such thing…" Kaoru mumbled into the pillow. "There's no bad monsters, just good ones…" he tried. Hikaru didn't buy it.

"Then…what about the _bugs_?" he asked.

"What bugs…?"

"The bed bugs the maids were talkin' 'bout!" Hikaru suddenly yelped. Kaoru sat up, admitting defeat to getting any sleep.

"We don't get those, Hika…we got good beds…" Kaoru mumbled. Hikaru dipped his head under the bed and peered under it, there was an odd…thing…under the bed. When the older twin's eyes focused, he could make out what seemed like a head.

"AHHHH!" There's a monster under there!" he bolted upright, wrapping his arms around Kaoru.

Kaoru looked under even after Hikaru's desperate attempts to keep him up. Since the 'head' was on his side, he could make out what it was better. It was a ball covered in old socks. Kaoru pulled the ball up and showed his brother, "Is this your monster?" he asked.

"…Maybe…"

"Hikaru! There are no monsters! Just…go to bed…" Kaoru flopped down on the pillow, "I MEAN IT!" he yelled into the pillow.

Hikaru sat there for a minute; maybe Kaoru was right, monsters couldn't even get in their room, they didn't have closet! They had wardrobe, that's completely different. He smiled, laying down on the pillow and pulling his covers around his ears. Then the wardrobe door swung open and both boys bolted up straight.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked after a few minutes.

"I 'unno, you're the monster ex_pert_!" Hikaru said. Then the other door to the wardrobe decided to open, too. They screamed and ran out of the bedroom yelling for their mother. They threw her door open and jumped into her bed, "Momma, Momma!" they were yelling. Mrs. Hitachiin sat up sleepily, a face mask on that made her look petrifying in the soft moonlight. That didn't help the boys calm down.

"Boys, boys, what's wrong?!" she tried to pull them closer but they were too scared to come closer, fearing she had turned into a creature of the night.

"A-are we gonna l-look like 'at?!" Kaoru asked through tears.

"What are you talking about, Hun?"

"A-a m-monster!" Hikaru wailed. Suddenly she understood. She pulled them into her lap through their protests and shushed them.

"Everything's OK…there's no way monsters could hurt us, we are nice people. As long as you're good the monsters don't bother you…and I'm not a monster, it's a face mask, Kao…" she cooed, calming her twins. Kaoru was the first to calm and fall asleep against her chest while she continued to rock them and lull Hikaru to sleep.

"Momma…" he whispered. Mrs. Hitachiin 'hmm'ed to acknowledge him. "We don't have bed bugs neither, right?" he asked.

She giggled, "Those silly maids, right?" he nodded, "We don't have bed bugs, Sweetie, and even if we did, you just bite 'em back and they'll leave you alone." She snorted into his neck, making him laugh. Kaoru shifted in his mother's arms so they quit. Mrs. Hitachiin laid the twins side-by-side in her bed, kissing their foreheads and tucking them in while she went to investigate what had scared them. She opened their bedroom door, noticing the wardrobe doors had been opened. She grinned and closed the window. Seems the doors got blown open…

**I've always thought Hikaru would be the one to get scared easier, especially when they were kids. Plus, in the Halloween episode Kaoru had that pumpkin carriage story thing and for some weird reason my brain says that means he like freaky/scary stories. I don't question my brain but you should. AND THOSE DAMN MAIDS! Hehe!**

**Review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Why?

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've been running low on the idea fuel but I'M BACK! For now…**

"Because," the maid said in complete aggravation.

"Because _why_?" the twins asked in unison for the umpteenth time that morning.

The maid ran away ready pull her hair out. It had simply started with them asking 'why' on the reason they had to get up. She explained in numerous ways until she gave up, thus beginning the 'because' and 'because why' fight.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat for a minute on their bed sleepily. Hikaru rubbed his eyes and yawned, causing Kaoru to do the same. Hikaru looked at his slightly younger twin, "Why'd ya yawn, too?" he asked.

Kaoru shrugged, "I 'unno." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Why do ya care?"

"Why can't I care?"

"Why don't we play?" they nodded at each other and hopped out of bed. The two ran out their shared room and to their mother's. When they came in, she wasn't there. So, the boys went to her bathroom and climbed up on the sink. Hikaru explored the medicine cabinet, finding a bag of smelly-face-stuff.

"Kaoru, c'mere." He motioned for his brother to come closer.

"Why?"

"I found sumfin' to play with." Hikaru answered. Kaoru scooted closer and Hikaru pulled out mascara. He pulled out the brush for it and tickled Kaoru's cheeks with it, covering them in black gunk. Kaoru found lipstick and stuck it in his mouth like a lollipop. The two gave each other 'make overs' until their mom came in.

"Boys! What're you doing?! Nonono…Kaoru that's not candy, Baby…" Mrs. Hitachiin took the lipstick from her youngest and the eyeshadow from her oldest. The boys let out whines of protest at her.

"Why?" the asked her in unison with the kicked-puppy-voice.

"Why what?" she asked exasperatedly, trying to clean off their faces.

"Why no?" Hikaru said, clarifying their question.

"It's mine, boys."

"Whyyyy…!" Kaoru whined. "You're no fun, Momma!" he shouted though it was muffled by the washcloth attacking his painted lips.

"Why?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked smugly. The boys sat in silence for a few minutes in shock that their mother used their game against them. "Now, come on, it's time to go downstairs." She picked up Hikaru, sat him down so he could run ahead, and carried Kaoru out of the bathroom and bedroom.

"Why we goin' downstairs?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a surprise." Mrs. Hitachiin responded.

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Why?" Now Hikaru was chiming in again…

"Just go, Hika…take your brother with you." She said as she stood the younger twin beside his copy. The pair ran downstairs giggling.

* * *

"DADDY!" the boys shouted, jumping at the tall brown-haired man at the dining room table.

"Boys!" Mr. Hitachiin stood, holding his arms out and scooping the twins in his arms. The happy males of the family stayed in their bear-hug for what seemed like forever before Mr. Hitachiin broke the silence, "So…I hope you two've been super good lately." He said, sitting down with the two small ones landing on either leg.

"Why?" they asked with giggles.

"Because Santa Claus'll be coming soon!" Mr. Hitachiin laughed like Santa as his wife came down.

"And he's checking his list for good little boys."

Kaoru giggled, he always loved the Santa story. Hikaru clung to his daddy's neck, glad he was home. Mrs. Hitachiin picked up Kaoru, sitting him on her hip and continuing her Santa talk, "We should make some cookies with Daddy for Santa, some sugar cookies, those are Santa's favorites."

"How d'ya know that, Momma?" Hikaru asked.

"Mommies know everything, Hika." Mr. Hitachiin said, standing with Hikaru in his arms. "And I think cookies would be great to do right now."

"What else does we need for Santa?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, we can make reindeer food. The reindeer get pretty hungry flying all over the world in one night, you know." Kaoru nodded, grinning ear-to-ear. The family went to the kitchen, ready to bake.

**Yes, I made Kaoru more of a mommy's boy. This is going to be a three-part thing. This was, of course, part one. The next part will actually have them baking and then it'll include tucking the twins in for Christmas Eve. The final part of this lovely Christmas special-set will be Christmas morning/day.**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Remember, you can leave suggestions for the twins' adventures and even for little things they could do for the Christmas season!**


	6. Cookies for Santa

**Here's the second part to this Holiday Trio! Cookehz…**

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the counter awaiting their parents and cookie batter. They had all four mixed the ingredients in and the twins were waiting on the mixer to finish the job. Hikaru clutched his stuffed elephant to his chest just as Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin dumped the blob of batter onto the counter.

"OK, boys, use the cookie cutters to make the cookies pretty." Their mother explained. She dumped a box of cutters on the table and Kaoru quickly swiped the angel while Hikaru took the bell. The family cut out the cookies, making bunches of angels, bells, puppies, trees, and stockings.

"Now we gotta bake 'em, right?" Hikaru asked. Mr. Hitachiin nodded and put the two cookie sheets in the oven.

"What we gonna do, now?" Kaoru asked, stretching up to his mommy.

"We can watch the Grinch," their dad suggested. Hikaru nodded, stretching up for his daddy to pick him up. The four of them went to the family room and watched the movie while the delicious cookies baked.

* * *

The trays laid ready and cool when they all came back after the credits. Mrs. Hitachiin got the cookies icing and showed the boys what to do, using one of the trees. They iced all the cookies, Hikaru's favorite being his multi-colored bell and Kaoru's favorite being his blue and green angel with blonde hair. They added sprinkles and chose the ones for Santa to get. Mr. Hitachiin poured a glass of milk and set the plate and tumbler by the fireplace in the parlor.

"OK, now it's time for little boys to get ready for bed so Santa can come!" Mr. Hitachiin exclaimed, throwing both brothers over his shoulders to go to the bathroom. The bath was run already so their bath was quick. The parents left them for a moment to go get their pajamas.

"You ready for San'a, Hika?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru nodded, "We should stay up and watch for him. He stomped his wet feet against the tile and adjusted his towel around his shoulder. "Momma and Daddy won't know. If they's come check us, we jus' pertend we's sleepin' then go back to waitin' for him!" he announced his plan.

"But he don't come to your bedroom, he goes to the trees, that's why Daddy put the cookies down there…" Kaoru said.

"…Then we'll camp out in the living room!" Hikaru exclaimed. Both twins grinned and giggled just as their parents came back in.

"Hm, two giggling little evil mad men? This can't be good…" Mr. Hitachiin teased, drying his sons off and helping to dress them.

The boys were carried to their room where they were thrown into bed. They giggled through the entire thing, sitting up when they were tucked in. "We're not tired!" they shouted in unison with identical snickers.

"Well you need to get that way…how about we read you the Christmas story?" Mr. Hitachiin suggested. The twins nodded, their smiles growing childishly. "Alright then…" he got the book and walked around, his wife grinning at the event,

"…Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night." The last line was whispered out. The twins lay cuddled up to each other with Hikaru's stuffed elephant caught in the middle. Kaoru had his thumb stuck in his mouth and Hikaru hugged the younger boy's arm with his head against Kaoru's chest. "Good night boys…" Mr. Hitachiin smiled and kissed his boys' foreheads. Mrs. Hitachiin did the same and was lead out of the room with a simple touch to her back.

As soon as the door shut and the boys were sure their parents had gone to bed, they sat up. Nodding to each other, they put their watch into motion. Hikaru grabbed two flashlights and Kaoru grabbed their blankets. They would just use the pillows on the couches. They shut their door gingerly behind themselves and scurried down to the parlor to wait for Santa.

**Will they get caught? Will they see Santa? Or will they fall asleep? Find out next, and last Christmas chapter, what happens to our favorite twins!**

**OK, I wrote that and even I think it's lame…but it's staying because lame is funny and keeps people reading…I don't even know…!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! You can leave suggestions for adventures the twins can go on, too!**


	7. Presents Time!

**Here's the final Christmas chapter! Yay! **

The twins took chairs and blankets to make a fort. Hikaru set up a flashlight to watch the fireplace. Kaoru arranged the pillows around him and his brother and lay down beside the slightly older boy. He trained his light on the table with the cookies and they both watched their separate stations.

"Hika…when's Santa come to Japan?" Kaoru yawned. Hikaru shrugged and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes. "Cause I think he's late…" Kaoru leaned on his twin and yawned again, making Hikaru yawn.

"He'll be here soon, Kao…OK?" Hikaru said, rolled over on his back and watching the charred logs under the chimney for and shimmer of red or gold something. Nothing. "Kaoru…I'm bored…" Hikaru complained. "…Kaoru?" The older boy looked to his twin who was sound asleep, his back rising and falling in time with his nose's little flares. "…this sucks." Hikaru threw himself down on a couch cushion and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Boys, wake up." Mrs. Hitachiin shook her sons' small frames until identical sets of amber eyes fluttered open. "Merry Christmas." She whispered sweetly. The boys sat up and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Looks like Santa came, boys." Mr. Hitachiin stated as came in from the kitchen. He had fixed his own coffee since the maids were off for the next few days. The twins glanced out from their fort and spotted the presents. Kaoru noticed the cookies were eaten and the tumbler was empty.

"SANTA!" the boys yelped, jumping up and running over to find their gifts. Kaoru received a lego dinosaur set with little cavemen. Hikaru got a lego police station with a firetruck. They both got stockings filled with candy and little stuffed animals including penguins and seals and elephants with Santa hats.

"What's this under the plate?" Mrs. Hitachiin pointed to a card. Hikaru, who was closer to the table, snatched it out from under the cookie plate. It was decorated with little snowmen and doggies with a red boarder.

"Iss'a note." He stated.

"Wha'z it say?" Kaoru asked, crawling closer. Hikaru shrugged and handed the letter to his father.

* * *

_Merry Christmas, Hikaru and Kaoru!_

_I hope you enjoy your presents this year! You've both been very good boys this year, keep it up!_

_~Santa Claus_

_~PS- your cookies were delicious! Hohoho!_

* * *

Both boys' eyes bugged out and their smiles grew past the boundaries of their cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, boys." Mr. Hitachiin chuckled.

"Merry Christmas!" they shouted back.

Kaoru hopped up and jutted his belly out, 'hohoho'-ing down the hallway with Hikaru on his heels on all fours.

"You better be getting dressed for dinner at Grandma's!" Mrs. Hitachiin shouted after them.

**Gahhhh it's so short compared to the other twooooo! I'm sorry! I tried to make it longer buuuuut, that didn't work…hope this was cute, though! I know it's early but Merry Christmas!**


	8. Missing Elephant!

**Heeeeeeey! It's been a while, hasn't it? I was out of ideas but I GOT ONE NOW!**

Hikaru awoke from his nap with his arms around his twin. Weird…he could've sworn he had Shiny with him when he went to bed…He sat up in the bed and glanced around for his baby blue elephant but couldn't find him.

"Hika, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know where Shiny is." Hikaru answered with his head under the bed. Kaoru held his foot when he noticed the older starting to slip down.

"Did ya leave him on the couch?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru shook his head, pouting. "I know I took him with me…" Kaoru looked down and noticed the other boy nervously playing with the hem of his blue play shirt. Then, Hikaru suddenly sat stiff, "What if…what if he was stole an' they's torturing him?! Shiny could be dying!" He jumped off the bed and tore apart the room.

Kaoru hopped down and grabbed Hikaru's shirt. "Maybe…Maybe he's jus' hiding. You know, hide-and-go-seek!" Hikaru seemed to lighten a smidgen at the idea.

"Then we gotta find 'im now!" Hikaru took his brother's hand, pulling him out the door to search the house.

* * *

"We never gonna find him!" Hikaru shouted, plopping down on the couch face-first. He mumbled something into the cushion and let out a whine. Kaoru stood beside his twin with concern written across his features. He took a second sweep of the room before he saw their newest maid come in with a basket of laundry.

She paused for a moment, "What's wrong with your brother, sweetie?" she asked Kaoru.

"He can't find Shiny nowhere…" Kaoru answered.

"Who's Shiny?" she asked, coming closer and putting the basket in a chair. She stooped down at Hikaru's side and tried to pick him up even though he refused to move.

"He's a elephan' toy Daddy got him when we was real little." Kaoru answered. The maid's face filled with embarrassment.

"Is he blue with little sequins on his howdah?" she asked. Kaoru nodded.

"Have you seen him?!" Hikaru popped up, eyes wide. The woman nodded and she rummaged through the clothesbasket.

"He was left on the couch and looked awful dirty so I thought I would wash him." She pulled out Hikaru's prized elephant, handing it to the giddy boy. He hugged it close, smelling the laundry detergent with the biggest smile he could muster on his face.

"Shiny! I'm so happy you weren't killed!" Hikaru yelled, throwing the animal in the air and catching him, hugging it close again. Kaoru giggled, tugging the boy's sleeve to get him to follow so they could play.

"You happy, now?" Kaoru asked teasingly when the two got back to their room. Hikaru nodded, jumping on the bed and rolling around.

"Very!" he giggled.

**Remember the elephant covering Hikaru's junk in The Refreshing Battle in Karuizawa? Yeah…my little brain comes up with weird things…IT'S CUTE WITH THIS, DON'T THINK ABOUT THE EPISODE! Or you can…but, ya know, makes this seem less innocent…**

**By the way, remember how I said I might start one of these for Haruhi? Yeah it's started, chapter one is up if you haven't seen it!**

**And a howdah is like a saddle you put on elephants. Thank you, Google!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! You can leave suggestions for future chapters; don't forget!**


End file.
